


Dream of me, won’t you?

by JossamBird



Series: Yours, Now and Always. [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurotione WOL, Ambiguous Race Wol, Bard Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mention of sex dreams, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Visions, Voyeurism, unspoken longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossamBird/pseuds/JossamBird
Summary: Exhausted from constant nightmares and dreams, the Hero tries to relax, but to no avail, as she only makes it worse.





	Dream of me, won’t you?

**Author's Note:**

> Pre Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye.
> 
> Ready to throw yourself off a cliff with me? Because Hell, Im ready!

She wonders if Ardbert is as watchful as Urianger is, scrutinizing every detail. Does he notice her stares, the way she turns when _he_ speaks? 

She hopes he doesn’t.

She startles awake from another nightmare, _his_ hands disappearing off her body as though it was merely a thick mist. A nightmare, or a dream?They are the same now, one after the other, never relenting.

Hydaelyn’s Daughter doesn’t wait for her sleep addled mind to think it further. Pushing herself off her bed, trembling hands grabbing at her clothes, the young woman throws them on and walks out of her bedroom, seeking out the nights sky, but failing to see one. She feels him following her, his ghostly form running after her as she walks, walks to think, walks to calm down.

Standing, walking, she feels her heart slow from its dangerous thundering, looking out at the town below her, her eyes searching.

Hes behind her, she feels him. “Another?” He doesn't push, he never has, to reveal to him what she sees at night behind closed eyes. He sees how deeply it troubles her, how affected she is, day by day. The bags under her eyes are starting to attract attention, not only his.

Ardbert doesn't mention what name she utters during the night, though he thinks he should. He watches the Warrior of Light shiver, the wind touching her skin.

She nods, stopping her march, her hands coming up to rub onto her shoulders, sighing. He senses her trepidation, her lips parting, but no sounds heard from them. The Warrior of Darkness takes his chance, throwing caution to the wind as he seeks to relax her, reassure her.

“I am here, beside you always, if you feel fear of him, when close to him.”

Had Ardbert been alive, had he been in flesh and blood, he would have held her close. But he doesn't, he simply follows her back to her chambers, expecting an answer but never receiving one until they are behind closed doors.

“I feel his eyes on me, ever present, always following, but never here. He plagues my mind, and yet...” Her eyes lock onto his, and he wonders what words she will utter.

“I... do not fear him Ardbert.”

The eldest Hyur sighs, nodding, listening. “I know. I hear what name you say in the dark, and in which tone.” His grin is wide now, teeth showing as he laughs at her indignant face, and watches her get an orange off the table and throw it at him.

“Do not mock me, Warrior of Darkness! All these visions, all these dreams, they are plaguing my mind day and night, and at the epicenter of it all, is him. He is always there, watching, touching, yearning. I am stuck with the subject of my dreams and nightmares everyday, watching me from afar!”

She yells, throwing another fruit, but failing to reach him as a knock sounds on the door. Heaving a heavy sigh, she walks towards the threshold of her bedroom to talk to a worried Alphinaud, and Ardbert wonders if her heart will be okay in the long run, when she realizes she will need to kill him one day.

———————

After their conversation, he sticks close to her, always close, always watchful of the other eyes on her.

“Pleasant surprise to see you here, my dear.”

Ardbert turns, his eyes immediately falling on the face of none other then Emet-Selch, Ascian, leader of the Garlean empire, villain.

By now, he feels as if the name should be familiar in his mind, seeing how she utters it every night. ‘Its not a name Ardbert, its a title! I don't even know his name!’ She has yelled at him. Not a name, but you still say it with such sorrow and pleasure, he thinks.

Her eyes follow his, and Ardbert wonders if she knows how plainly obvious she is, how she turns to him as he speaks, how she stares as he walks away. “I do not see how it would be a surprise, I am always here, Ascian.”

She utters under her breath, her brows lowering in annoyance of her situation. Ardbert is surprised to find her looking back at him, Ardbert, an uncomfortable look upon her features now.

“My, twas not my intention to sour your mood Warrior. I will take my leave, if my presence is what disturbs you on this fair ‘evening’.” Emet-Selch says lazily, as if its of no importance, but his lingering eyes watch her.

Ghostly hands come to rub upon her arms, her slight jump not going unnoticed by the Ascian.

“I will be by your side, do not worry.” Ardbert mutters behind her, encouraging her to do something, anything to help her night disturbances.

Soft eyes lock onto hypnotic gold ones, a frown now present on his beautiful, ancient face. “Please forgive my... sour mood. I have not been able to sleep as of late...” Face heating ever so slowly, she turns her head away of the Ascian, determined not to let him guess why. "Does our fair Warrior wish to unburden herself and seek the counsel of this wise soul?”

The former Emperor doesn't linger too long behind her, coming to lean on the rail beside her, facing her, gold eyes watching. The Warrior has naught time to speak though, as she hears Emet-Selch choke. She turns to watch him, to check on him but stops as she hears him laugh, loud and uncontrolled.

“If I were anything less of a higher being, I would have wondered what made you so uncomfortable, but oh, my dear Warrior!” His laughs make her stomach flip, her face heating anew at his antics and at the humiliation of that he might know that HE is plaguing her dreams.

Her heart pounds as she watches him calm, and twice annoyed that Ardbert is still present, most likely amused at her awkward predicament. “I do not know of what you speak, Ascian.”

A smile still present on his beautiful lips, Emet-Selch takes a moment to observe her. He can feel her unease from here, as well as her humiliation and embarrassment. He was well aware oftheir... unease... of him following them, but such a reaction?

Of course, he must be the subject of her dreams, of her nightmares perhaps. He had thought she would feel some semblance of calm to his presence around her by now, seeing as he was always present if need be.

“Does mine presence disturb you, Warrior? Does mine following bring you such uncomfort that you seek shade from mine eyes at all times now, alone within your chambers?” Emet-Selch watches as her eyes flicker to her lone side, no one there to reassure her, but seeking it nonetheless. Curious.

“Ah. Have I interrupted salacious acts between you and a hidden entity? Oh Warrior, how bold.” He doesn't hide his smile as she whips around to stare into his golden eyes, face heated as she tumbles over her words to admonish him.

“No! Certainly not, no salacious acts have been committed here Emet-Selch!” In her hurry to scold him, the young Hyur misses how the ancient preens at the pronunciation of his name, title, falling from her smooth lips. He doesn't miss a beat, coming close to her as she seems to be watching her lone side.

“Oh, what a first! How I adore hearing you speak such a lovely name, I much prefer it over Ascian!”

Emet-Selch wonders if hes ever seen anyone want to simultaneously jump down to their death, dissipate into thin air, and cry all at once.

“First? Ive said it many atim-“

“You utter my title to others, but not in my presence? What a disappointment! Here I was, elated to hear you say it!”

“Don't be ridiculous, I say it every night!”

..... She doesn't hesitate to let out a mortified yell as she runs, away from him, away from his melodic laughter. She does not notice Urianger’s watchful eyes as she runs past him, her face as red as a Dzemael Tomato, her hood doing nothing to hide her mortified features.

Ardbert has not let off, his crude jokes ever-present as she runs to her quarters to hide from everyone, including him. “This was your perfect chance for ‘salacious acts’! Ah, true that he be the enemy, but still!”

His laugh does not comfort her more, closing the door roughly behind her as she enters her simple abode.

“Ardbert, I swear by the Twelve, if you do not make yourself scarce, I will find a way to make you disappear entirely myself!” The Warrior of Light is fuming infront of him, but he accepts, giving her time to cool down.

————————-

Everyone notices. The Hyur can feel the eyes of her friends on her as they discuss what to do of Vauthry and Mt.Gulg. Some are worried, some are confused, some are a mix of both, and one is amused beyond measure.

If she thought Emet-Selch eyes were on her too much before, oh how she was wrong. His gaze now followed her in her abode, never stopping, never hidden. He didn’t conceal himself anymore in public either, she noticed. He plainly watched her now, infront of everyone, his eyes briefly flickering to others only when needed.

Urianger’s voice wakes her from her thoughts, caution present in his speech. “Does thou have auth to.... report amiss, ——?” Eyes follow his, flickering to the one who haunts her steps and dreams.

“Thank you Urianger, I am... well, just tired.” 

They all accept her answer, but all do not hesitate to watch her walk out, Emet-Selch quickly dissipating without a word as she makes her leave.

Alphinaud turns to Alisaie, looking over at the Warriors now empty chair. “Do you think...” he starts, eyes lingering to the Ascians chair next.

“I think our Warrior of Light is capable of handling the Ascian, if need be.” Says the voice of Y’shtola, eyes having watched the ancient during their meeting, his sultry gaze not going unnoticed.

————-

“You cannot keep running like this —-! You're going to have to face him one day or another!” Ardberts voice rings out to her as she walks to her chambers, seeking quiet and calm.

She is careful to not speak too loudly, to be too obvious as she retorts back at him, careful that no one sees her speaking to thin air.

“Ardbert! Please, do not make this more difficult for me!”

“Wha-“

Golden eyes meet hers as she opens her door, stopping where she is to watch him. In her chambers, sitting on her bed, is Emet-Selch, pretending to watch the ceiling again. Her body does not move, too shocked in the moment to even think.

“Do come in, ‘tis your abode, I am simply a visitor.” He says, looking at her again and watching her. She does as asked, lingering a moment more as she absentmindedly waits for Ardbert to step inside.

“Hmm, that will not do, please ask your ghostly friend to go take a walk as we speak. I wish for my words to reach only your ears.”

The Ascian makes no remarks as herface heats up infront of him, eyes turning to Ardbert's in a quiet plea. His stony eyes accept, and he lingers a moment more, smiling as he promises her to be back soon.

She shuts the door, hands on the handle, taking deep breaths. Has she ever been this anxious? Surely, though she remembers not when.

“What brings you to mine chambers, Ascian? Here to gloat, humiliate me further?” She intended to stay calm, but her anger at her blunder some days ago still lingers underneath. His eyes roll, visibly displeased about something she has said, but he doesn’t make note of it.

“Please my dear, if I would have wanted to do so, I have had many opportunities and many audiences to do so.” He stares at her disinterested, but the look quickly fades as his eyes linger to her trembling hands. She watches him breath, something he’s not required to do to live. “Do I frighten you, Warrior of Light and Darkness?”

‘I... do not fear him, Ardbert.’

She doesn't. She fears what will come of this conversation, but she does not fear him.

“I do not fear you, Em- Ascian.”

His loud sigh makes her jump, his hands coming up to shield his eyes, dramatic as ever. “Ugh, what torture. If you are to say mine name during your time in bed alone, or during your salacious acts with your ghostly friend, do this Emperor a favor and use it freely. I am tired of hearing you call me by my race.” He removes his hand just in time to watch the beauty sputter indignantly infront of him, a smile gracing his perfect lips.

“Tis not ever your name! Simply a title!” The Hero blows back, (forgetting to mention she has no salacious acts of any sort with anyone) face burning as she watches him lean close to her spot in the room, getting up. “You are correct, my dear. A title, but I much prefer it tumbling out of your delectable lips than my race.”

Walking closer to the quiet Hyur, Emet-Selchs gold eyes linger at her lips, fluttering briefly to her throat.

“Is Solus more suitable of a name to call you?” She asks, heart pounding. She sees his expression change for a microsecond, before his carefully guarded face is back into place.

“Any title you deem worthy of me, I shall respond to.”

Solus. Solus zos Galvus. That was his name, his Garlean name. The young Warrior wonders if that's also his Ascian name, or is it different?

“You may also call me by mine name, as it is only fair.” Her eyes watch him, seeking an emotion in his eyes, whatever had flickered briefly before. She had seen it so many times in her dreams, where tall buildings went on of for miles, tall beings roaming. He had looked at her with that emotion, that flicker of something familiar.

Her name tumbled out of his lips, his gaze on her, the word seeming foreign in his mouth. Of course, she had said his so many times that it no longer seemed special. But the shiver that ran up her spine as he pronounced it, she couldn't hid. A smile graced his lips, repeating it again to see how she would react. The shiver ran deeper, striking her core and bringing a wave of warmth between her legs, much to her regret.

“I do say, it is a rather lovely name, I could say it all night and be nigh tired!” Emet-Selch said, gleaming at her with a wide smile as she tried to reign her body back into her control, heart continuing to pound against her breast.

He stood, walking to her door and looking back at her, a sultry look in his eyes. “If need be, utter mine name and I shall respond, if requested, dear ——.”

Solus soz Galvus, Emet-Selch, Ascian, opened her door and walked out, leaving it open as he walked away.

It did not take long for Ardbert to come in, asking her if she was alright, if he had done anything towards her.

She cried that night, nightmares and visions of tall beings, cloaked and intimate, holding onto eachother as one died in the others arms. One begged the other not to leave, one more second, please, —- stay with me. My love, do not leave me, dont you dar-

She recognized that face, the lingering emotion that flickered onto his face as she said his names, his titles, his true name as she watched eyes that where once hers close for the last time.

That face, that emotion. She had seen it before. Long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> More parts to come, my heart still hasnt healed, even after all this time :(
> 
> Next parts coming will be more Mature! 👌🏻


End file.
